


Snowflakes

by ipanicdaily



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicdaily/pseuds/ipanicdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn't like waking up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

It wasn’t often that Gerard woke up alone in bed. And when it happened, he was less than pleased. Frank was always there beside him, warm and tight in his arms, sleeping peacefully even when Gerard’s insomnia kept him awake dusk to dawn. So when a strange dream disturbed Gerard’s sleep and he found not only his arms but the other half of the bed empty, he frowned. 

He grumpily threw the blankets aside, pulling his legs free from whichever mongrel was using them as their personal pillow this time, and stumbled from their bedroom in pursuit of the other man. The whole house was dark and empty except for the colorful glow of the Christmas tree in the living room and the soft snores of the other dogs scattered about the house. 

The blurry light of the clock told Gerard it was just past two in the morning so it wasn’t like Frank went anywhere despite his obvious absence. Gerard was getting a little worried when he noticed the porch light on and slid some boots on, hugging himself as he popped the front door open. 

The cold wintry night air greeted him immediately and Gerard shivered, sucking in a deep breath. He found Frank leaning on the porch railing staring off into the distance with his hands wrapped securely around a mug. Gerard rolled his eyes and grabbed a hat from the hook by the door before trudging outside and towards the smaller man; shoving it onto Frank’s head. 

“It’s fuckin’ freezin’,” he mumbled, hugging himself tighter. Frank turned to look at him, blue lips pulled into a soft smile and eyes sparkling. “The fuck y’doin’ out here, Frankie?” 

“It’s snowing,” Frank quietly answered. Gerard looked and yeah, it was snowing, turning his head back towards Frank with a quirked eyebrow.

“It’s December,” he said. “We live in Jersey. It tends to snow.” 

Frank laughed, looking back out. “I know,” he replied. Gerard caught the smell of coffee coming from the mug and groaned, closing his eyes as another shiver jolted through him. 

“Will you come inside before you get sick?” Gerard sighed, tired and cold and now craving coffee.

Frank set his mug on the railing and stood up, offering a hand to Gerard. “Come on,” he said, still smiling. Gerard was confused and reluctant to let go of himself but took Frank’s hand regardless and stumbled along as Frank suddenly led him off the porch. 

The snow crunched beneath their feet and Gerard was about to protest when Frank stopped in the middle of the driveway and let go, holding his arms out to the side. “Isn’t it amazing?” he asked, breath visibly slipping from his mouth. “Every snowflake is different,” he told Gerard, spinning. “Every single one. And there’s millions of them!” 

Gerard stared, mouth in a straight line, blinking just to make sure he still could. “You’re weird,” he deadpanned. 

Frank giggled, that same noise that melted Gerard every time, and stopped spinning to face Gerard. “Dance with me!” And before Gerard could even comprehend the words, Frank’s hands were latched tightly to his, pulling him farther down the drive. 

“Frank, it’s two in the morning,” Gerard whined as he was dragged along. “Can’t we do this later? You don’t even have a coat. I don’t have a coat. We’re going to get hypothermia.” 

“Just dance with me,” Frank responded, leading Gerard into the street and stopping under a streetlight. “Everyone’s asleep. We’re alone – just you and me.” He grinned at Gerard, snowflakes clinging to his eyelashes and shimmering under the light.

“I’m going to laugh when you’re sick on Christmas,” Gerard sighed though he was smiling. Goddamn him for being such a sucker for that smile. It was the cause for their house full of dogs. And the trip to Disney. And, evidently, street dancing at 2 AM in the snow. 

Frank’s arms slid around Gerard as he pressed close, Gerard’s easily and naturally fitting around Frank in return. He exhaled and pressed his face into Frank’s hair, picking up trace hints of the shampoo Frank used mixed with coffee and years of familiarity. 

Gerard let Frank spin them slowly around, numb to the cold and not even realizing that he had started humming some Christmas tune minutes ago. It was just loud enough for only him and Frank to hear, though they were the only ones around anyway. 

“You’re different,” Frank sleepily mumbled into Gerard’s chest.

Gerard stopped humming the tune to make a questioning ‘hmm?’ noise. 

“Like the snowflakes,” Frank supplied. “You’re different.”

Gerard lightly snorted. “Yeah?” he asked. “You’re pretty different yourself, Frankie.” 

Frank nuzzled Gerard’s chest, a sure sign that he was starting to fall asleep, so Gerard halted their little circles. “You’re my favorite snowflake,” Frank muttered and Gerard laughed; pulling back to take hold of Frank’s hand to lead him back to the house before he fell asleep in the middle of the street. 

He barely got Frank to the bed before the man was passed out, covering him with a blanket and pulling him into his arms where he belonged as always. Gerard kissed Frank’s head and smiled, closing his eyes and whispering, “You’re my favorite snowflake too.”


End file.
